freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Missing Children Incident/@comment-217.153.185.108-20141222182848
I've got a little theory about storyline and FNAF2 is a sequel: I think the Fredbear's Family Diner was oppened before FNAF.It was a normal restaurant,but very unpopular and it caused the restaurant to be closed. Few years later Fazbear Enternainment bought restaurant (FNAF).The restaurant was more popular than previous restaurant (restaurant possible had more organisation).But then there was a Missing Children Iccident.Security guard in Golden Freddy suit lured five childrens to backstage and killed them.This happened on 26th July of unknown year (but before 1987).Killer (purple man) was stuffed childrens bodys into suits in probably this gender older: Freddy Fazbear-girl (Freddy is laughing like girl when move,and hide in girl's bathroom. Bonnie-still unknown Chica-still unknown Foxy-probably boy (he is aggresive) Golden Freddy-girl (when summoned he is laughing like girl) Killer hide Golden Freddy suit to prevent anybody to reveal about he is killer.But killer was caught because camera recorded iccident.The killer was soon convicted to execution.But there is sixth child who escaped:Jeremy Fitzgerald.He escaped from killer,but he didn't say anything to he's parents,because he was very frightened.The girl who was stuffed into Golden Freddy suit was Jeremy love or sister (she was very important for him).After she was died,Jeremy cried so much,even he go to deep depresion.After iccident restaurant losed pupularity,but restaurant wasn't closed.But in year 1987 the "bite of '87" happened.Then the Foxy bited Jeremy,because the kids spirits who's possesed animatronics was Jeremy friends,and they wants to Jeremy join they.But Jeremy survived.Few days later the blood and mucus was going out of animatronics,and restaurant was closed.After this Mike Shmidt was worked on pizzeria. Many years later in 2015 the pizzeria was oppened again (FNAF2).The old animatronics was used for parts for toy animatronics,and it caused to toy animatronics going to be possesed too.The security guard working before Jeremy Fitzgerald,whos working on dayshift was go missing and thats why phone guy mentioned about "investigation".And thats why the restaurant was closed because toy animatronics malfunctioning (because probably toy animatronics killed previous security guard).You maybe asking why Golden Freddy attacking Jeremy only on sixth night? Reasons: 1.Toy animatronics stuffed previous security guard into Golden Freddy suit (thats why phone guy mentons about someone whos using this suit) 2.Sixth night was dated on 13th of November 1987.13+13=26.Missing Children Iccident was happened on 26th. Animatronics wants death of Jeremy,because they wants to Jeremy join they (thats why previous security guard survived five nights even without Freddy mask,which is impossible),but they killing all of people too.I think the puppet was possesed by the killer spirit too,because the puppet's tears was purple (like purple man).Phone guy in FNAF2 has probably modulated voice to keep he's privacy,thats why he had same voice as phone guy in FNAF.Also I think the paycheck in FNAF2 was no dated on 1987 but on 2015,but Jeremy has hallucination,and he see 1987 (he was victim of the bite) And last,the crying child in "Take cake to childrens" death minigame is not a puppet but Jeremy,because the death minigame is actually a visions of you when you die,and crying child (you) is actually killing by purple man (in real life Jeremy escaped),and puppet jumpscare on the end of minigame symbolised you are finally caught by killer. So yeah thats my theory ;)